


All I Want For Christmas

by Cyane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Lists, Christmas Presents, December Fanfic Challenge, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, out of character Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyane/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: December 1/31: make a listThree certain Avengers are making Christmas wishlists; obviously hinting at Tony to buy them whatever they wanted. (It was supposed to be a joke, damn it!)





	

It started out as a joke, when Clint had suddenly gotten the impression to write an old-timely Christmas list. 

_1\. Stronger bow._

_2\. Tranq-arrows._

He had gotten to thirteen when Natasha and Bruce came in and noticed what he was writing. 

"A Christmas wishlist? Really, Clint?" 

He shrugged. "First of all, I'm not lettin' you morons decide what I want for Christmas. Secondly, we're roomies with a Billionaire, Nat. A _billionaire_. Ask for whatever you want, and it's granted."

Bruce's eyes narrowed marginally, but stayed silent. Natasha rolled her eyes before sliding into the bar stool next to her best friend's and snatching a piece of paper and pencil for herself. Bruce was shocked. "You're doing one too?"

She smiled wryly. "I think Stark needs a little... ah, 'direction' with what I'm thinking of."

The doctor scowled at the two assassin's backs and headed back downstairs. If they wanted to try and manipulate Tony, he wanted no part in it. The thing was... Tony would probably just get them whatever they asked for. 

 

**\--**

 

Natasha's brow furrowed as she realized that there were a lot of things she wanted.

_9\. Increased voltage on Widow's Bite._

_10\. Weaponized pen, like Steve has._

She was treating it seriously. A list of things that would increase her ability to fight during missions. Things that could help the team as a whole. Yet she felt increasingly and overwhelmingly guilty about something.

 

**\--**

 

Clint couldn't wait to see Tony's face when he gave him the list.

_28\. New Hawkeye socks. the fuzzy ones, idiot_

_29\. The pumpkin spice latte mix stuff from that one store on 7th street_

The list got more and more ridiculous as the archer continued. He wanted to make it as long as possible. When Natasha left to spar with Steve, leaving her list forgotten on the counter, Clint realized she had only written down 10 things. Compared to his 48, he thought she might've been a bit more serious.

He never thought of it as serious. This had all been a joke. 

But as he continued writing, he began circling things that he _might_ actually want. 

(He had circled 48 and counting.)

 

**\--**

 

Thor came in after four o'clock, wielding Mjolnir and several Strawberry Pop-Tarts. When he saw Clint and Natasha's lists- and Clint, who was still working on his- he immediately sat himself down and asked the archer as to what he was writing.

"This is a list of things I want for Christmas," Clint said. 

Saying it aloud sounded bad, Clint thought.

Thor grinned. "Is this list to be granted by the mighty Avengers?"

Clint froze suddenly, the pencil coming to a halt on number 80. (An ugly Christmas sweater.) "Actually, I just thought I'd show it to Tony..." He mumbled. There was a gnawing in his stomach. Saying it like that sounded horribly mean. He slowly set the pencil down and stood up. "I'll be back later."

He walked out, but Thor's interest was peaked. "Stark offered to grant the list of items?" He mused to himself in the empty kitchen. "Man of Iron is indeed noble. I will write him a list of my own."

 

**\--**

 

_1\. The Golden Apples of Iðunn_

 

**\--**

 

Steve was sweaty and tired. Natasha had been particularly pissed-off today, for some reason that Steve couldn't fathom. It was December first, for God's sake. The Christmas season still made people happy, right? That couldn't have changed in 70-something years. 

Still, sparring with an angry Natasha Romanov was never fun, so he walked into the kitchen for some of Bruce's leftover tom kha gai. The man knew how to cook mean Thai food, that was for sure. Even Tony ate some of it-- without being nagged. A miracle, really. 

That's when he noticed three sheets of paper on the counter.

Christmas Wishlists. One was obviously Thor's- if the completely foreign symbols were anything to go off of- another had Natasha's inky black scrawl written all over it, and nearby, a slightly-crumpled sheet with Clint's boxy handwriting. 

Steve scanned over the lists, wondering if he could even afford anything on it. He needed to get them all something.

Clint's list had completely random, sometimes useless things listed. Natasha's list was completely filled with things to be used as weapons, or on missions, etc. And obviously Steve would never be able to read whatever language Thor had written in. 

Hmmhph. Something wasn't adding up. 

 

**\--**

 

Clint was nearly squealing in excitement when Tony was finally dragged out of his workshop. He was covered in grease and bruises and bandages, he was wearing plain jeans and an old band shirt, and by God, the man looked exhausted.

Steve was immediately on his feet. "Are you alright?"

Tony gave a small smirk. "Never been better, Cap."

The other man gave him a disapproving- concerned- glance, but didn't argue. Bruce was cooking some sort of pasta that Tony was drifting towards, but he stopped when he noticed the three sheets of paper on the table. All eyes turned to him.

"Oh, yeah, we made those for you!" Clint said, already struggling to hold back laughter. 

Clint waited for the snort of laughter and the sarcastic, snarky, _'hell no, Barton'_.

Natasha waited for the genius to light up at the thought of building something else.

Thor waited to see if Stark could actually read his. (His handwriting was known across the realms to be sloppy.)

Bruce and Steve watched curiously. 

What nobody expected, though, was what happened. Tony read through all of them- even glanced toward Thor's- and then sank down in a bar stool. He let out a small, tired sigh. Slowly Clint's smile fell and Natasha blinked in surprise. The engineer hadn't said anything, but he still was reading through everything.

"I'll see what I can do," He said after a moment, before walking back down to his lab.

Everyone was too shocked to respond.

 

**\--**

 

"JARVIS, please tell me you can translate this."

The AI's voice seemed to scowl. "I do not think it is necessary to do so, sir."

Tony leaned back in his chair. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to eat. (He hadn't done either in two days.) He didn't want to complain about doing nice things for the team, but he was tired as hell and he didn't think he could take much more of this. "C'mon, Jay."

JARVIS finally began translating the sheet of paper, still angrily refusing to say a word.

That's when the entire fucking team showed up right outside of the workshop, looking like their puppy had just been murdered. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, but unlocked the door. "What?" 

Clint immediately stepped up. "It was a joke."

"...What?"

Natasha glared at her friend before turning back to Tony. " _Clint's_ was a joke. He thought you would think it was funny. Mine wasn't, and I'm sorry about that because I wasn't being incredibly thoughtful."

Tony blinked.

Thor nodded. "Indeed, I did not know that this had not already been agreed on, Stark. My most sincere apologies. I broke your trust, I-"

"Kay, stop right there," Tony ordered. Everyone shut up. "Apologies accepted. Sorry I didn't get the joke, birdbrain, I'm a little short on fumes at the moment."

 

**\--**

 

It took two hours and an incredible amount of strong language to get Clint, Thor, and even Natasha- who Tony had never heard apologize before- to stop trying to make up for giving him three pages of whatever they wanted.

He got it, he really did.

He was rich. They wanted shit. In MIT, he gave people shit to have friends. (Either way, he didn't have friends, except for Rhodey.)

He was grateful that they apologized. Really. That they cleared the air. For a second, when he first read through the lists, he thought that they had turned out to be just like every other teenage snot in College. No. They were his friends. They were a team.

They weren't going to use him for his money.

They weren't.

They _weren't_.

 

**\--**

 

Steve put the paper and pen down on the worktable with a clang.

"What is this?" Tony asked.  
Steve nodded at it defiantly. "This is _your_ Christmas list, Tony. We all felt bad-"

"Oh, not this again-"

"- _and so_ we decided that you deserved to have a wishlist too." 

Tony groaned. "You all need to stop apologizing." Steve looked ready to throw the pen at him, so Tony shrugged and played along.

_1\. Spend Christmas with the team_

As soon as he wrote it, Steve's eyes widened. And when he didn't write anything else, Steve felt a pit of admiration grow. They had their differences, but Tony was... so heartbreakingly _Tony_. 

There was no other way to put it.

 

**\--**

 

Christmas came around, and they all stayed- which they had been planning on doing- and had an incredible time.

Tony also got Clint fuzzy Hawkeye socks. He got Natasha upgrades on the Widow's Bite. Unfortunately, he couldn't get Thor the Golden Apples, no matter how much he wanted to, since they were only found in Asgard. Thor seemed alright with the huge billowing multipurpose customized velvet red cloak, though. 

Christmas lists were overrated anyway.


End file.
